The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to engine starting systems, and in particular to a control system for restarting a rotorcraft engine while the rotorcraft is in flight.
Existing aircraft occasionally need to restart an engine while the aircraft is in flight. This may be due to a failure experienced by the engine (e.g., a flameout) or due to an intended shut down of the engine in flight. It is sometimes desirable to shut down one or more engines in flight, when power and safety requirements allow, in order to conserve fuel. In order to shut down an engine in flight, an engine restart system needs to have sufficient reliability.